


【盾铁】非分之想（叔侄年上/双向暗恋/狗血）

by AnYingJun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnYingJun/pseuds/AnYingJun
Summary: 狗血/叔侄年上/双向暗恋NC-17半AU，私设时间线Steve没有被冰冻，是Tony的教父先虐后甜，先虐铁后虐盾





	【盾铁】非分之想（叔侄年上/双向暗恋/狗血）

~~~~

  
“所以你到底想说什么，Tony？”Pepper坐在Tony对面，不怎么耐烦地拿小勺搅动着面前的咖啡。  
“我刚刚已经说了——”  
“是啊我听到了，你有喜欢的人了，那个人比你大五十二岁。”Pepper抬手打断了他。“这对你来说哪一点有问题吗？”  
Tony一脸的不敢置信：“五十二岁对你来说没问题？！”  
“不不不，是对你来说没问题。”Pepper对他竖起一根手指。“至少这不值得你对着我絮絮叨叨半个小时还没讲到主题。现在我们能开门见山的直说了吗？”Tony自己在那里嘟哝着说了些什么，Pepper听不清：“什么？”  
“……是Uncle Steve。”  
“什么？！”Pepper猛地从座位上站了起来——慌忙之中甚至撞到了桌子发出一声巨响——而最要命的是，她刚才的那一声中气十足、大得足以让整个咖啡厅的人都为之侧目。  
Tony缩着脖子撇了撇嘴，有几分畏惧地看着Pepper。  
Pepper对一旁不满的其他客人尴尬地笑了一下，赶紧又坐下来，压低了声音吼道：“Steve？！”  
“对……我跟你说过，关于……”  
“你跟我说过Steve是你从14岁开始的性幻想对象！”Pepper手抖得几乎握不住咖啡杯。“我以为你在开玩笑！”  
“什么？”Tony瞪大眼睛。“当然不，我是认真的！”  
“美国队长是每个正常人青春期的性幻想对象，Tony。”Pepper抬起一只手示意他闭嘴。“这根本说明不了什么。我发誓我曾听好多人说起过这个。”  
Tony那双漂亮的眼睛一瞬间瞪得更大了：“还有谁？！”  
“那不重要。”Pepper看样子根本没准备回答他的任何问题。“重要的是，自从Howard和Maria去世之后——抱歉不得不提起这个——一直都是Steve在照顾你。或者说，其实从小就一直是Steve在照顾你，Howard跟你相处的时间可能都不足你跟Steve的五分之一，或许十分之一！你知道……嗯……这种感觉可能也许并不是喜欢呢，Tony？有没有可能，那只是因为你没能得到来自Howard的足够多的爱，所以……”  
“你是说我对Steve的感情只是某种雏鸟情结？”  
“谢天谢地。”Pepper松了口气。  
为了证明Pepper是错误的，Tony决定开始采取某些实际行动。

  
Steve不知道Tony最近是怎么了。按理说，他应该早就已经过了叛逆期才对，可能还处于青春期的末梢，但这无法解释Tony近几日的举动。  
前天，Steve刚出完神盾局的任务回来。这个“刚”指的是，刚走进托尼在马里布的房子（Howard夫妇去世后，Steve就搬了进来），左手抓着盾牌，右臂弯里还抱着取下却没来得及放下的头盔。上帝保佑，他只想赶快去冰箱里拿瓶水喝。这时，Tony却不知从哪个角落里突然窜了出来，直冲到他面前，琥珀一样的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。  
此前，他们已经有好几天没见了，这是常有的事，Steve经常会出一些为期不短的任务。Steve当然十分想念他的教子，原本喝完水之后他要做的第一件事就是去工作间，把Tony从一堆机器中拯救出来，牢牢地抱进怀里。但这件事真的得排在喝完水之后，他几乎快要因为口干舌燥而眼冒金星了。  
可Tony就这么出现了，挡在了Steve和冰箱之间，挑着眉毛对只剩半条命的美国队长说：“Steve叔叔，从今天开始我不准备叫你叔叔了。”  
Steve的脑子里正进行着“抱住他”和“绕过他去喝水”的天人交战，代表“抱住他”的那个小号美国队长马上就要赢了。然而这一切都在他听到Tony的话之后烟消云散：“什……为什么？”  
“为什么？”Tony朝他挥动着两只手，打定主意像以往的每一天那样当个小混蛋。“你从来不照镜子吗！我看起来年纪都快比你还大了！”  
“那是不可能的。”Steve的神智回来了，他扔下手中的盾和头盔，一手拉住Tony的手臂，把对方拖到冰箱前的沙发上坐好，自己迫不及待地拿出一瓶水“咕咚咕咚”喝下去大半。“你才十九岁，我已经七十一岁了。而且，注射血清时我二十五岁，Tony，你不可能‘看起来’比我大。现在，到这来。”  
Tony看着Steve对自己张开的手臂， 艰难地别开脸：“这就是我要说的另一件事，Steve。我长大了，不能再像小孩子一样给人抱来抱去了。以后我只抱我喜欢的人。”  
Steve明显愣了一下，他没想到Tony会说这个，也压根没往“Tony是不是有喜欢的姑娘了”这方面想。如果你家里也有一个从14岁起就陆续跟不同的女生约会的小混球，那么你大概也不会去想他是不是在19岁上遇到了真爱。上帝啊，Steve也根本没机会去想那么多，他的双臂还尴尬地张大在半空中，放下也不是，举着也不是。  
叛逆期。Steve想。或者叛逆延长期，没跑了。  
最后Tony还是不情愿地仰着一张“好吧拿你没办法”脸回抱了Steve，在他的尴尬达到顶峰并放下手臂之前。  
如果说这一切都不算什么，那么昨天——  
“你说什么？”  
Tony说的太快，以至于Steve的大脑还来不及处理这些信息。然而其实也没多少信息，Tony根本只说了一件事——  
“我有喜欢的人了。”Tony梗着脖子又说了一遍。说完，还直直地盯着Steve，不愿意放过对方脸上可能出现的任何反应。  
Steve先是愣住，眨了三下眼才缓过神来，要说缓过神了其实也不一定，因为他的下一个动作是把手中刚刚才拿起、还没喝上一口的盛满牛奶的马克杯又重新放回了桌子上。Steve觉得自己应该说点什么，当然，Howard和Maria都不在了，他是Tony的教父，这种时候他当然要说点什么，可……他就是一句话也说不出来。  
Tony交过不少女朋友，他不是不知道，但还是头一次这么郑重其事的……  
“你说话啊？”Tony见他不吭声也有点急了。  
“啊。”Steve打了个激灵，开始庆幸自己先把杯子放回了桌上，不然现在非得打碎了不可，那样一来场面就更诡异了。“说，说什么。你有，这——”  
“你怎么突然结巴了。”Tony抱起肩膀。  
Steve深吸了一口气：“没有。我是说，挺好的。”  
Tony挑起眉毛来：“只是挺好的？我跟Pepper说的时候她可激动了。”  
“你，你经常交女朋友，Tony。”Steve不自觉地皱着眉头。“我不觉得这有什么可激动的。”  
“我也不清楚。也许让她激动的点是，区别于之前那些，这次是男朋友？”Tony装作迟疑的、不确定地说着。“而且这次我是认真的？”  
从Tony口中吐出的各种词汇组合在一起，像一个，不，或许十个装满爆破榴弹的59式加农炮在Steve脑中挨个炸开。

  
当晚，当Pepper下班后打电话来问Tony这件事的进展的时候，Tony正坐在客厅的沙发上向玻璃外的黑暗中张望，想看到Steve骑着摩托车飞快地驶入院子。  
“他去了酒吧，”Tony说着，实际上他的心思却完全没在这通电话上。“在我说完那些话之后。Jarvis黑进了监控，我看着他进的门。”  
过了一会儿，他又补充道：“现在都还没有回来。”  
“你觉得这是好事吗，Tony？”Pepper那边发出的声音像是刚用钥匙打开家门。  
“当然，这至少证明……他对我也有那样的感觉，我想？”Tony说这话的时候，声音里的雀跃和欢喜根本藏不住。“没人会为了自己的儿子或侄子找到真爱这种事去酒吧买醉，Howard就不会。除非——”  
“除非他喜欢你。你听起来像刚中了一张五百万的彩票。”  
“得了吧，五百万的彩票我看都懒得看一眼。”Tony失去了对自己嘴角的控制权，它们总是失控般地上扬。“等他回来我们就都知道了，你说他喝醉后看见我会冲上来表白吗？或者我先开口会好一点？”  
“他是个超级士兵，Tony。我们甚至不知道他是不是真的会喝醉。”Pepper指出了这一点。  
“管他的，我已经全都准备好了。”Tony对空无一人的房子翻了个白眼。“我可还没跟男的搞过，Jarvis查的资料上说的那些东西我都订了个遍。像是……润滑剂，昂，阴茎环？你说有专用于男性的安全套吗？”  
“Tony Stark！”Pepper的吼声透过听筒直击入Tony的耳膜，让他不得不把电话拿远了些。  
Tony笑着，心满意足地挂了电话，仍旧什么也没干，只是坐在沙发上直勾勾地盯着落地窗外。直到摩托车的轰鸣声传来，他才像是被解了定身咒一样从沙发上跳了起来，向大门跑去。

  
Steve现在还能记起自己上一次来酒吧喝酒的经历。  
那是在三年前，Howard和Maria车祸去世的葬礼之后。Tony当时只有17岁。葬礼上，每一个Howard Stark的朋友都来致辞，声泪俱下地讲述着他是一个多么值得信任的朋友、多么棒的合作伙伴、多么友善的上司、多么好的人。但他唯一的儿子Tony却没有掉一滴眼泪，冷静地听律师宣读他父亲的遗嘱，对每一个过来拥抱他、流着泪对他说“我很抱歉”的人点头，就像他没有心，就像他只是一个麻木的机器。  
Steve从始至终一直站在Tony身边，作为他的教父。有那么一会儿，在那些人排着队来拥抱他的时候，在他们对他说抱歉的时候，在他们对Howard的遗体告别的时候，在律师宣读遗嘱的时候。他想避开所有人，把Tony狠狠地抱在怀里，不停地安慰他，做任何事来让他开心，告诉他哭出来也没关系。  
可他不能，他只能看着Tony冷着脸，麻木地站在那，面无表情，一声不吭。  
那天晚上，Steve跟着Tony一路跟到了一家酒吧。他一向是不赞成未成年人喝酒的，法律也不允许。但那天，至少那天，他无法阻止Tony，他只能看着。看着Tony和酒保熟络地攀谈，看着他一杯一杯地灌自己烈酒。  
很突然的一个点，Tony仰起头一口气喝完了一杯伏特加。他灌得太猛，酒洒了一些在他脸上，顺着下颚流到他颀长的脖颈上，沾湿了他的衣领。Steve在这时觉得自己对Tony的感情，有什么地方改变了。  
在那个瞬间，Steve忽然觉得自己有些害怕。注射血清成为美国队长之后，他已经有很多年没有害怕过什么东西了。他害怕改变的那些部分，害怕看清自己心中真实的想法。，可等他反应过来，他已经抢过了Tony手中的酒，全部灌进了自己嘴里。  
Tony在灯火迷蒙之中看向他，朝他笑，很快就笑得前仰后合、上气不接下气。可是笑着笑着，就笑出了眼泪。Steve慌了，从来没有这么慌过神，差点失手砸了酒杯。他手忙脚乱地把Tony抱进怀里，Tony紧紧地扒着他的肩膀，扑在他怀里大哭起来。  
注射血清之后，Steve就再也没有喝醉过了，拜四倍的代谢能力所赐，往往还没有喝完，酒精就已经被代谢掉了。当然，强大的自控力让他只是浅尝辄止，从不会贪杯，也几乎不会自斟自饮。所以Steve也不清楚自己醉的那个临界点在哪里，至少他从来没有越过那个点。  
但三年后的今天，听到Tony认真地说自己有喜欢的人了，让他突然萌生了一种醉生梦死的想法。他在酒吧喝得昏天暗地，也不清楚自己是不是醉了，也不清楚自己是怎么回家的。  
短暂的记忆断层之后，等Steve意识到自己在干什么，他一低头就看到了伏在自己腿间的一个棕色的脑袋，发质柔软，有着细碎可爱又有些凌乱的发旋。  
“Tony……”Steve很快就反应了过来，声音中带些浓重的鼻音和舒服的叹息。  
他知道自己是在梦里。  
Tony闻声，微抬起眼看了过去，那一眼看得Steve心烦意乱，恨不得立刻就把他拉起来。他会像以往的每一次梦境中的那样，抱起Tony，把对方紧紧得箍进怀里，紧得恨不得让Tony刻进自己的骨髓。他会亲吻他身上每一寸皮肤，温柔地用手指帮他扩张，直到Tony为他打开、为他意乱情迷，再慢慢地挺近，直到Tony适应，完全接纳他，直到他们融为一体。  
不，也许有时候他不会那么温柔，草草地扩张之后就会挺身而入，龟头顶开Tony尚未扩张完全的穴口，一下挺进他身体的最深处，趁他还没适应的时候就顶在他最敏感的地方，让他一瞬间就在Steve怀中丢盔弃甲。Tony会一直在他身下呻吟，在被Steve巨大的阴茎捅到前列腺的时候无法克制的尖叫，他原本低沉的声音会变得温软而甜腻，如同洒上了厚厚一层糖霜。那声音带着轻颤，一时求他停下，一时又求他永远不要停。而Steve会俯下身，一边温柔地吻他那张就连做爱也喋喋不休的嘴唇，一边一刻不停地用力操干着Tony令他发狂的身体。  
Steve这么想着，就往前挺身，把阴茎送入了那个更加温暖紧致的所在。Tony被这个动作顶到了喉咙的最深处，他下意识地吞咽使得喉头紧缩。Steve被这突然的收紧逼得差点控制不住射在Tony嘴里，但他拼命忍住了，将阴茎从Tony口中拔了出来，拖出长长的一条银丝。  
Tony因为刚才的深喉而意识恍惚，面色潮红，连眼眶也是通红的，好像下一秒就会哭出来。Steve贪恋的看着那张脸，伸手抚上他有些红肿的嘴唇，把Tony从地上拉进了怀里，细细密密地吻了上去。

如以往的每一天那样，天刚亮不久，Steve就在生物钟地催促下醒了。刚刚清醒的恍惚加上并未出现任何宿醉后遗症，让他一时间根本没有想起昨晚发生的事，只凭借着身体记忆想要翻身坐起，先去洗漱，再出门迎着朝阳晨跑——可他没能如愿。  
身体准备好坐起的一瞬间，Steve察觉到自己的臂弯里似乎有个人。他睡眼惺忪低头看去，看见一头凌乱的棕色短发。这一眼让Steve彻底清醒了，他浑身僵硬，瞪大了双眼，努力回忆着眼前这一切之所以会出现的前因。  
拜四倍代谢力、四倍恢复力和天杀的四倍记忆力所赐！Steve发现自己能清楚地回忆起昨晚的每一个细节，而他该死的恨这个。更让他唾弃自己的是，每当多想起一点细节，他的身体也随之又一次可耻的起了反应。最要命的显然还不是这个。Steve根本不想要回想起自己昨晚到底是出于什么心态，才会在没有退出Tony身体的情况下就这么抱着对方睡着了！  
Steve一动不敢动地僵直着，怀里的人却突然动了。Tony似乎是在睡梦中感觉到身下的不适，此刻正无意识地扭动着腰，想要让自己来的舒服一些。Steve紧抿着嘴唇，硬生生压下了一声呻吟。清醒着体会这种感觉实在……太超过了，他感到自己脑中全部的血都急切地涌入了那个与Tony紧密相连的部位。是的，他们是相连的，如此契合，仿佛生来如此，仿佛注定要在一起。这种想法刺激着Steve的每一根神经，快感翻滚如同深海，几乎要将他连同仅存的理智整个吞噬殆尽。  
Steve闭了一下眼睛，用尽全力在克制着自己。这是不对的，这是……不对的！那是Tony，是你的教子！你不能，你绝不能……理智迎面给了他一拳，对他这么说着，想要把被欲望吞没的他拽回岸边。而私心和他此生的挚爱一起站在欲望之海里，看着他，对他挥手，对他说你可以下来的，只要再退一步，你就可以拥有他。  
“早安，睡美人。”怀中的Tony慵懒地哑着嗓子嘟哝了一声，在Steve怀里翻了个身，紧紧抱住了他。少年白皙而纤长的手臂搭在他胸口，环成了一个带着占有欲的弧度。“你可真有精神，Steve叔叔~”Tony的眼睛都还没有睁开，嘴角却高高扬起，连同他也许是故意上扬且带些挑逗意味的尾音。他在Steve身上趴着，腰却刻意地往下压低，把那根仍在他体内的灼热的欲望吞得更深。  
Steve闻言，却像是突然惊醒一般推开了Tony，慌忙从他体内抽出，飞快地翻身跳下床，几乎是逃一般躲进了卫生间，甩上了那扇门。  
巨大的关门声把Tony震醒了，刚才还沉浸在欲望之中的身体突然变得无比空虚。被操干了一整晚的后穴尚未能完全闭合，空气就这么灌了进去，失去热度来源的身体被冰冷侵袭，让他控制不住地打了个寒颤。  
这突如其来的一切使得Tony刚才还缠绵缱绻的心霎时间跌入深渊，寒意和恐惧一波一波从胸口传来，好像那里不是心脏，而是一个被掏空的洞，一刻不停地叫嚣着、提醒着他死期将近。  
Tony用颤抖的手支撑着自己从床上下来，拽过被单裹在身下，赤着脚走向卫生间那扇紧闭的门。他想推开门，却犹豫了，无边的恐惧正笼罩着他。  
这一点也不Tony Stark。但他很快冷静下来，从小就有的那种自厌情绪把他紧紧包裹在其中，让他露出一个嘲讽的笑，旋即带着几分自暴自弃拍响了那扇门：“Steve？”  
Steve背抵着门站着，感受到Tony拍门带来的震动。他垂下头，把脸埋进双手之中大口大口地吸气。  
可他不敢应声。  
“嘿，听着。这没什么，不过就是单纯的酒后性爱，每个人喝了酒都会犯错，哪怕是超级士兵也一样。这些我最清楚了。”Tony近乎残酷的话透过一层门板传了进来。“怎么，你的第一次吗？”  
愤怒夹杂着酸楚从Steve心中升腾起来，莫名的冲动让潜意识很快替他做出了反应，卫生间的门被打开，Steve低下头，紧绷着一张脸看着比他矮了不少的少年：“你以前也经历过这种事？”  
Tony微抬着头，犹豫了一秒就不甘示弱地迎上他的目光，带着自嘲的笑看进他眼底：“是啊，你知道，常有的事~”  
Steve紧咬着牙，双手在身侧攥成拳。妒忌与疼痛席卷了他的周身，就连眼眶也变得通红。他盯着Tony，目眦欲裂：“你——”  
“怎么这幅表情？”Tony心跳得飞快，他太期望得到一个肯定的答案，即便他也清楚那可能性微乎其微。但嘴上却还要装作满不在乎的样子，不经意一般说着。“你喜欢我？”  
Steve忽然就安静了下来，手臂上本来虬结的肌肉、额角暴起的青筋都在这一瞬间消褪下去。他有些无力地闭上眼，不再执着于和Tony对视。他的声音不大，却十分坚定：“不。”  
Tony不可抑制地颤抖起来。  
“我不喜欢你，Tony。”Steve闭着眼睛继续说。“我是你的教父。昨晚的事……我很抱歉，我会（他的声音中也出现了一丝细不可闻地颤音），我会尽快搬出去，我在布鲁克林有间公寓，你知道在哪能找到我——如果，你不想找也没关系。我——”  
“我喜欢你。”Tony突然打断他。说完这几个字就不再作声，似乎在等待命运对他进行宣判。  
Steve的话音戛然而止。他觉得有一双手死死扼住了他的喉咙，那句话，Tony的那句话几乎要了他的命。巨大的悲恸从他心底扩散蔓延，他紧闭着眼睛，用尽全身的力气才压抑下想要去拥抱Tony的冲动。Steve感觉到自己右手的指甲划破了皮肤，狠狠扎进手心之中。  
“对不起，Tony。”他最后说。“对不起。”

  
Steve走了，很快离开了这幢别墅。甚至没带走任何东西。  
Tony也不知自己在Steve房间的地板上失魂落魄地坐了多久，好像是天刚擦黑的时候，他才有了知觉，感到坐了太久的尾椎骨传来一阵一阵的刺痛。他扶着墙壁站起，早晨披上的被单就这样滑落在地，他也没去管它，就这么赤裸着走回了自己的房间。浑浑噩噩地冲了澡，套上工装背心去了地下工作间。  
所以当Pepper走进地下室的时候，隔着工作间的玻璃墙，看到的就是这样一副情景——Tony面无表情地大力击打着一枚可怜的铜片（她也不知道是不是铜）。他那样子像是三魂去了七魄，而工作间比以往的每一天都来的更加凌乱，好像刚刚遭到洗劫。所有的东西都和Pepper上次来时见到的不一样了，大大小小的零件丢得满地都是。地上似乎有打翻了的咖啡，混合着砸碎的瓷片，而Dummy在这些杂物中可怜巴巴地转动着脑袋。  
Steve打电话给她，请求她过来看看Tony时，Pepper几乎立刻就猜到发生了什么。  
她启动权限打开了工作间的门，看了看不远处Tony有些摇摇欲坠地身影，思量再三没有作声，而是招呼Dummy和Butterfinger，悄悄地打扫起来。工作间里的有些东西Tony是不让别人碰的，Pepper按照自己强大的记忆力帮它们恢复原状，好让这地方看起来不那么像个案发现场。一切都按部就班，Tony就像没听到动静一样，该计算计算、该打铁打铁，直到Dummy打扫咖啡杯碎片的时候，打碎了它后面酒柜里第一排整排的酒。  
巨大的响动让Tony不得不从自己的世界里脱离出来，举着扳手就向Dummy冲了过来：“嘿！你这个——！”  
“Tony！”Pepper也吓了一跳，几乎尖叫出声。让她尖叫的不是Tony想要殴打Dummy的行为（他经常这么想，却没有真打过），而是Tony直接赤着脚踩在了一地酒瓶碎片上。  
Tony听到她的叫声才反应过来，疼痛从脚底直传到胸口，突然就痛得他不能自已。他不得不退开几步，跌坐在一把椅子上，无助地盯着自己鲜血淋漓的双脚。  
Pepper从慌张的情绪中抽回一丝理智，叫道：“Jarvis，呼叫Rhodey！”  
Tony开始如一个将死之人一般大口吸气，Pepper也顾不上别的，赶忙走过去抱住他，为他顺气：“没事了，没事，放松！哦，天哪！Tony！”  
“Pepper？”Jarvis的系统中很快传来了Rhodey的声音。  
“Rhodey！Tony不太好，你能来一趟吗！上帝啊，我弄不动他！”  
“你别急，慢慢说，我现在就过去。”Rhodey安抚着她。“怎么了？”  
“他情绪很不好，然后Dummy打翻了酒柜，他光着脚踩到了碎玻璃！现在一直在流血，可是我——”  
“Pepper，没事，放轻松。我很快就到，你先找酒精给他止血消毒。”  
Pepper让Dummy看着Tony，自己跑上楼去，又抱着药箱急匆匆地跑下来，高跟鞋在地面上哒哒作响。她很快又回到Tony身边，蹲下身拿碘伏轻轻地为Tony清理脚底的伤口。有些玻璃碎片扎的很深，Pepper在用小镊子把那些碎片一片一片地夹出来扔在地上的时候哭了出来。  
一只手抚上了她的发顶，毫无章法地揉着她的头发，Tony的声音低哑着传来：“Pepper……别哭，没事了。”  
Pepper在他看不见挤出一个比哭还难看的笑，吸了吸鼻子：“没事。”  
“嘿。”Tony弯下腰，捧起Pepper的脸，额头抵上她的，故作轻松地开着玩笑哄她。“真的没事。要我说，年龄差太大是不会有好结果的，你看。你可要找个年纪相当的男朋友。”  
Pepper被他逗笑了，她擦干眼泪，站起来紧抱住Tony：“别再做傻事。”  
“Tony Stark从来不做傻事！”Tony挥挥手抗议道。“你这是在侮辱我的人格，女士。”  
“你知道我指的是什么，Tony。”Pepper退开些，盯着他。“喜欢Steve就是傻事。你都明白。”  
Tony僵住了。他做了几次深呼吸才又开口：“我没办法答应你，Pepper……我想我爱上他了。”  
他们两个谁也没有再说话。  
Rhodey来得很快，Pepper听到直升机的声音，两分钟后他就出现在了实验室门口。他们一起把Tony送回了房间，疲惫感很快袭来，他躺在床上陷入了沉睡。  
Rhodey打了个眼色走出去，Pepper会意，也跟过去，轻手轻脚地关上房门。  
“怎么回事？”Rhodey在来到一楼客厅时问。  
“是Steve。”Pepper咬着下唇，把这几天的事跟Rhodey大致讲了一下。  
“所以你猜那混蛋拒绝了Tony之后就把他一个人扔在这走了？！”Rhodey愤怒非常，挺直肩膀就向大门走去。  
“你干什么去，这只是猜测。”Pepper吓了一跳，忙拦住他。“Steve不是那样不负责任的人，他可是Steve！我们不清楚情况，说不定——”  
“你看Tony的样子！”Rhodey瞪大眼睛。“想也知道他对Tony做了什么！我得去找他——”  
“Rhodes。”Pepper不赞成地抱肩。  
“Fine。”Rhodey甩了一下手，走到沙发上坐下。“Jarvis，打给Rogers。先问清楚。如果他真的对Tony做了什么，我发誓——”  
“你好？”一个女声从接通的电话那端传来。  
Pepper愣住了，和Rhodey交换了一个眼神。  
“你好？”女声又道。  
“这是Steve Rogers的电话吗？”Pepper问。  
“哦，对，是的。”女人很快回答。“他出差去了，手机忘了带。”  
“我很抱歉，但你是？”  
“啊，我是他的同事，Sharon Carter。他把手机忘在了神——单位。如果你们有事的话，可能要等他回来。我也可以代为转达。”  
“哦，也没什么事，你知道他什么时候回来吗，Carter小姐？”  
“这次的事情比较突然，我也说不好，大概需要……两三个月？”Sharon有些迟疑。  
Rhodey闻言，朝Pepper翻着白眼摊开了手。电话挂断后，他的脸色甚至比刚才还要差：“出差？出差？！”  
Pepper叹了口气，也不知该说什么。这时，她包里的手机响了起来。  
“是Obadiah。”结束一段通话后，她对Rhodey说。“说是Tony一周后要去阿富汗，给军方做新武器的演示。让我安排行程。”  
“哦，对。今天下午开会就在说这件事，我差点忘了。是要演示Stark工业新型的杰利科导弹，在阿富汗库纳尔省。”  
“我听说中东最近不太平，阿富汗那边又经常发生暴乱，还有恐怖分子和武装团伙……”Pepper担心道。  
“放心。我也跟他一起去。”Rhodey保证。“我会把他好好的带回来的。”

  
“Steve。”Sharon走过来，犹豫了几秒，把手搭在Steve的肩上，落成个安慰的姿势。  
在此之前，他已经在神盾局总部自己的办公桌前呆坐一下午了，现在天刚刚擦黑，可Steve浑然不觉。整个神盾局上下一片忙碌，丝毫没有要下班的迹象。当然，他们本来也没“下班”这个概念，只是有时候闲的要死，有时候忙的要死。比如这一个月。  
Stark工业的老板、商业巨颚、天才、花花公子、亿万富翁——这些名头都跟神盾局没关系——最主要是……神盾局创始人老Howard Stark的独子，Tony Stark，一个月前在阿富汗为美国军方演练杰利科导弹返程途中，被叛军和恐怖分子武装绑架，至今下落不明。美国军方一直在搜寻他，却一无所获，最新的报告中显示，他们马上就要放弃搜救了。Tony失踪的消息一传出，神盾就立刻动用了全部力量用于搜救，但所得结果和美国军方别无二致。  
Steve不记得自己有多久没有安安稳稳的睡个觉了。他在执行任务途中疯狂的想念Tony，又后悔自己故意把手机放在办公室这种逃避又不作为的行为，担心Tony找不到他。谁知拼命紧赶慢赶的出完任务回来，竟得知在他执行任务期间，Tony已经被绑架足足半个月之久了！  
回来后的每一天，Steve都比前一天更恨自己。恨自己为什么要躲避，为什么要抢着出这一趟任务，为什么要离开Tony！没有Tony消息的每一天都令他窒息。他只能把自己禁锢在办公室，和Coulson一起指挥特工们展开搜救，一有线索就一次次亲自赶赴现场。可这些希望都落空了，Tony不在被提供线索的任何地方。  
中午，Steve向Coulson提出明天要再次前往阿富汗搜救的时候，他听Coulson的话语中似乎也有想要放弃搜救的意思。Steve不能接受这个，绝不能。  
“我们不能放弃搜救。”Steve尽可能地压抑着自己的怒火。  
“Cap，放松点。一个多月了，我们甚至不知道他是否还活——”  
“他当然还活着！”回应他的是Steve的一声怒吼。  
Coulson有些疲惫的捏着眉心。这半个月，他算是把他这辈子都没见过的Steve的其他面全都见到了。在这之前，他甚至不知道好脾气的Steve也会像现在这样暴跳如雷。  
“我们已经把能用的办法全都用了，阿富汗的情势实在太复杂，就连当地的民众也不愿意向我们提供帮助。”他只能尽力解释，想要安抚Steve。“比起军方和我们，他们甚至更向着那些叛军。即便Tony还活着，我们找到他的希望也非常渺茫，Cap。比起这些……神盾还有更重要的工作需要正常展开。”  
Steve其实都明白，Coulson说的每一个字他都懂，也都理解。可他如何能放弃Tony呢……他不能。  
“明天让我带一队人再去一趟阿富汗。不，我自己去也可以。让我去救他，把他带回来。”Steve在出Coulson办公室时说。“最后一次。”  
之后他用了整个下午，失魂落魄地坐在办公桌后面发呆。神盾局当初给Steve设置办公室的时候，根本没指望他会在里面呆多久，更别提像个上班族一样呆在里面半个月了。  
Sharon来找他的时候，他正在幻想着Tony回来之后可能会发生的情景。是的，这半个月来他靠幻想活着。他想，如果当初自己没有拒绝Tony，而是告诉对方自己真实的感受，那现在会是什么样。如果他没有因为自己那该死的负罪感、被世俗伦理束缚的狭隘的想法和认为这样对Tony最好的自以为是拒绝Tony，现在的一切会不会要好些。  
Tony回来之后，会对自己说什么呢？那双眼睛还会看向他吗，他的Tony还会愿意接受他吗？他会原谅年长者犯下的无可挽回的错，重新对他敞开心扉吗……  
直觉告诉Steve，他很可能已经失去Tony的爱了。即便是那样也没关系，他还是会一如既往地、自以为是地爱着Tony。计划不变，他会做到和Tony保持距离，克制自己的爱。Tony的人生还长，他会重新爱上某个人。而Steve会默默地祝福他们，甚至会在礼堂里作为教父为他们证婚——如果Tony没有和他断绝关系。  
婚礼，礼堂。当然会有，Tony绝对不是个同性恋，他从来没有对其他男性表现出任何朋友之外的情感，哪怕是Rhodey。他说喜欢自己，多半也是因为某种青少年多少都会有些的……那个词怎么说来着？雏鸟情结。  
想到这里，Steve的心中泛起一阵酸痛与烦躁。而Sharon刚好过来了，手还放在他肩上，这让他更加不快。Steve对待女士一向都很有耐心，也很绅士，即使有些不快，也没有表现出来，还“嗯”了一声作为回应。Sharon对他表现出的好感非常明显，Steve却没什么感觉，对她多有照顾也完全出于她是Peggy的侄女。  
“我听Coulson说，明天开始我们就要停止对Tony Stark的搜救计划了。”Sharon小心翼翼地开口。“你……不要太伤心，也不要自己憋着，有什么不开心的都可以告诉我……”  
“我没事，Sharon。谢谢。”Steve闻言皱眉，更加不悦。“我们没有停止搜救，明天我还要去一趟阿富汗。Tony一定会没事的。”  
Sharon敏感地察觉到了Steve的变化，张开嘴却没敢再说下去，只能点点头，战战兢兢地离开了。  
Steve又坐了一会儿，起身给Pepper打了个电话，告诉她自己明天还会再去进行搜救的消息。  
“谢谢你，Steve。”Pepper的声音中带着哭腔。为了Tony的事，她和Steve一样一个月都没怎么休息了。“Rhodey明天可以陪你一起去，军方允许他在停止搜救之前再去最后一次。我……”  
“没事的，Pepper。没事的。”Steve把声音尽量放得轻柔来哄她。“别哭，我们一定会把他带回来的，好吗？相信我。”  
“Steve……”Pepper放声痛哭起来。“求你，把他带回来。Rhodey说你……说你不要Tony，但是我，我知道你不是那样的。求你了Steve……我不能失去他。”  
“……我也不能。”Steve也红了眼眶。

Tony也不知道自己在沙漠里走了多久，久到他身上的最后一滴水分几乎也要蒸发干净，久到他几乎绝望，想着就这样吧，就这样倒下、睡一会，他实在太累了，方才从半空摔下的伤也在隐隐作痛。这时，他的脑海中出现了那几张熟悉的面孔，他们对他说话。Pepper像以往一样对他吼叫，叫他不许倒下，不许休息，继续往前走。Rhodey说伙计，再坚持一下，马上就好了。而Steve，Steve对他微笑，温柔地说Tony，你已经做得够好了，我为你骄傲。  
他跌跌撞撞地往前走去，耳边好像出现了直升机的轰鸣声，他觉得那只是自己的幻听，就像刚才一样。轰鸣声越来越近、越来越大，可Tony没有回头，只是继续闷着头往前走。他不能停下，不能倒下，他得活着，为了那些人，为了再见到他们。  
久违的，他撞进一个温热又柔软的胸膛，这让他感到无比的安心，安心得一阵恍惚，不知自己如今身在何处。身前那人的呼吸忽然急促起来，厚实宽阔的胸膛也开始颤抖，Tony刚想抬头，却被紧紧拥进怀里。他感到那个人在拼命克制自己，不敢太用力，即使是这样也让Tony感到疼痛。他估计自己现在浑身都是伤和血迹，一个月没有修剪的头发和胡子、破旧的衣服都让他看起来像个乞丐，太久没有洗过澡使得他闻起来就像馊掉的剩饭或泔水……他突然很想躲避这个拥抱。  
Steve察觉到了Tony挣扎的意图，以为是自己弄痛了他，忙把他松开。上帝保佑，他看起来还好，虽然浑身都是血迹，却……还好，还活着：“Tony……”  
Rhodey也跑了过来，看到Tony后挤开Steve，环抱搀扶着他：“Tony，嘿，你感觉怎么样？”  
“Rhodey？”Tony愣愣地看向他。“是你吗？”  
“是我，是我。”Rhodey鼻头一酸，把他整个抱住。“下次，和我坐一辆车，好吗？”  
Tony点头，又看向被挤开的Steve，后者对他笑得很难看。他没说什么，在Rhodey的搀扶下上了飞机。  
医护人员给Tony简单处理了伤口之后，他们就乘私人飞机匆匆往纽约赶，期间给Pepper打电话报平安，Tony听着Pepper的臭骂笑得特别开心，Pepper却骂着骂着又突然哭了起来，Tony不得不提着精神各种插科打诨地逗她开心。Steve看Tony的样子，心也放回去一半。再之后，他在飞机上简单洗了个澡，修理了胡子，换上Rhodey带来的干净衣服，就被巨大的疲惫感压垮了，沉沉地直睡到飞机落地。Steve甚至都没能好好跟他说上句话。  
等到下了飞机，Pepper早等在外面。他们提议把Tony送去医院，Tony执意不肯，一定要先吃芝士汉堡，再召开新闻发布会。Steve要赶回神盾局去交报告，恋恋不舍地看着Tony上车，就离开了机场。  
“你刚刚……怎么不和Steve说话啊？”Pepper在车上问。  
Tony靠在椅背上，吊着右手，脸上还有几道没有完全愈合的伤。他看着窗外，表情淡淡地开口：“我没有不和他说话。他也没跟我说话啊？”  
“所以你现在是在跟Steve赌气吗？”Pepper急了。“你出事这一个月，Steve一回来就天天忙着满世界找你，往阿富汗不知道跑了多少趟。你这一个月过得不好，我看他也没好到哪里去，你看他那张脸——”  
“Pepper。”Tony转过头来，打断她。“我知道他会为我做什么。我知道他不像自己说的那样。我知道他爱我、放不下我。”  
“那你们为什么……”  
“我知道没用。”Tony有些无奈地摊开能动的那只手。“得他自己知道，得他自己想明白，你明白吗？他自己在脑子里给我们两个设障，如果他想不通，我怎么样也没有用。我要他想清楚，过来找我，站在我面前坚定地告诉我，他要我。否则……”  
否则……他也不知道否则怎么样。经过这一个月之后，他现在有更重要的事情要去做。Steve早晚能想通的，但Tony需要他的坚定。  
“我觉得他这段时间已经想清楚了……”Pepper叹气。  
“开车，Happy。芝士汉堡优先。”

Steve发誓，如果他早知道自己会看到现在这样的场面，他一定不会选择在这个时候来找Tony。  
事实上，他在敲门无果、只得不怎么礼貌地自己用钥匙打开门之后，并没有立刻就往Tony的工作间去。因为这幢房子里看起来就像是进了一伙贼，而且这些“贼”肯定没走多久。但Steve知道并非如此，房子杂乱的现状完全是Tony一个人干的，在这方面他天赋异禀，一个人抵得上万马千军。  
在很久很久以前，Stark家的房子有老管家Jarvis负责收拾。大小两个Stark在制造混乱方面的奇怪天赋显然是家族遗传的，他们在这种事情上向来不遗余力。但老Jarvis早就摸清了这家人的脉门，不管房子被糟蹋成什么样，他也总能收拾得井井有条。  
老Jarvis去世后，就由Steve继承了他的遗志——Maria也帮过忙，但她还是不太习惯做这个，多数时候都是叫家政服务——只要没事的时候，Steve都会用空闲的时间来Stark家帮忙收拾屋子，他有强迫症，还有很强的掌控欲，最重要的是，他的“鸡妈妈”人格在作祟，他做不到对他们视而不见，不论是Tony还是Howard。虽然他做不到老管家那样得心应手，但至少能使房子看起来像是能住人的样子。  
而Steve从房子里仓皇地搬出去之后……Pepper工作很忙，偶尔会来帮忙收拾，但根本来不及赶上Tony破坏的进度。她想起来了也会联系家政公司过来处理，还要分神担心家政公司的人会把Tony裹在垃圾里一起清理出去。而Tony，他才不管这些，他只是一如既往地做他自己。  
其实在Steve来之前大概半天，家政公司的人才刚刚处理过“作案现场”。  
Steve这次没有收拾，他来是想跟Tony好好谈谈，所以对于接下来的谈话十分紧张，紧张到坐立不安的地步，也就无暇顾及房子到底遭遇了什么。他只是在无从下脚的地板上努力找到一条路来，走上二楼，又从二楼走上三楼，再从三楼走下来——无声地走遍了房子的每一个角落都没有找到Tony。  
“Jarvis？”Steve轻声唤道。他本来不想开口、不想打扰什么，想找到Tony之后再做打算，这些天他想了很多，心中全是对Tony的愧疚。他知道Tony大概很忙，毕竟他几天前刚刚宣布关闭了Stark工业的武器制造部，肯定有许多事情等着他去处理。可是再不和Tony谈谈，Steve都觉得自己要疯了。但Tony显然不在这栋房子里的任何地方。“Tony在工作间吗？”  
“晚上好，Mr.Rogers。Sir不在工作间，但您可以去地下车库等他。”Jarvis很快就回应了他。  
Steve有些奇怪，Jarvis为什么让他去车库等Tony？如果Tony不在工作间，那就意味着Tony根本不在家，那么他为什么不让自己在客厅等呢，毕竟那才是更有礼貌的做法不是吗？  
但他还是听从Jarvis的意见去了地下车库，Jarvis是一个非常严谨的智能管家，Steve非常信任他，所以他会这么说一定是有道理的。  
车库和Tony的工作间是连通的，Steve动用最高权限打开门穿过工作间的时候，余光瞟到那些虚浮在半空中没有关闭的电脑投屏上有些奇怪的机甲图纸，但他没什么心情去看，只是匆匆地赶往车库。  
Jarvis总是最有道理的那个。  
Steve刚走进车库，就看见一个什么东西砸穿了车库可怜的天花板，直直地摔在Tony最爱的一辆跑车上，把那可怜的车砸成了一块废铁。Steve吓了一跳，赶紧跑过去，想拯救Tony的爱车。老天，天知道Tony回来发现这一切之后会有多生气！  
那刚刚毁掉几百万美元的家伙却在Steve赶过来时动了，Steve愣在原地，谨慎地看着它。Stark家树敌太多，这东西说不定是某个Howard的仇家派来刺杀Tony的！可是作为一个杀手，未免动静也太大了一点吧？  
“Steve？！”那东西在车的残骸上坐了起来，发出奇怪的机械音。  
Steve意识到那机械音发出的是自己的名字。可他来不及对此多想，就被那个“杀手”牢牢地吸引了目光。  
机甲，男人的浪漫。瞧这大家伙！它……它简直美得不像话！素色的金属外壳上虽然罩着一层不属于这个季节的寒冰，却完全掩盖不住它的美，不，完美。什么样的人才会创造出这样完美的机甲，它的每一个棱角、每一个切面都是如此不可思议。而且……它里面是有人的吗？等等，刚刚里面的人是不是叫了他的名字？  
“你为什么会在这里？！”“机甲”怒吼着。  
“什么？我？”Steve还在愣神。  
“该死的……出去！离开我的房子！”  
于是，等Steve反应过来，他已经被一具陌生的机甲赶出了Tony的房子——当然没有。  
他一步步走了过去，弯下腰去仔细打量那具奇怪又完美的机甲：“Tony？”  
“什么？！不！”“机甲”发出的声音像只炸了毛的猫咪。  
“出来，Tony。”Steve直起身来，抱肩。“别让我再说一次。”  
“我他妈的不出去！绝不！”“机甲”的气势比刚才低了不止一点，却仍然顶撞着。“除非我死了！”  
Steve不说话了，紧抿着唇，那张方正的脸也迅速板起来。这简直太有效果了，周围的气压都被他带低了不少。Tony又小声地嘟哝了一句什么，大概也知道自己说错话，随后不情不愿地从地上爬起来，走向一旁的拆甲台。  
经过一番和拆甲台的“搏斗”——这身行头看样子有些紧身，并不太好穿脱——他的Tony终于囫囵地从机甲中脱离了出来。Steve越过他，从工作间的简易冰箱里拿出冰袋按在他红肿的额角，手下没怎么放轻力道，换来Tony的一声痛呼，但他不予理会。做完这一切之后，Steve仍然没有再开口，而只是抱肩看着Tony。  
“嘿，别这样看着我！”Tony一脸被冒犯的神情。“这只是二代机，我会做出更好的！”  
“你从天上摔下来！”Steve忍无可忍地咆哮起来。“穿着这玩意！你可能会摔死！或者被人看见！你以为我在气什么？气它不够好看吗？！”  
“别叫它‘这玩意’！”Tony不甘示弱地冲他挥舞着手里的冰袋。“不许你在孩子面前说这种话！它只有两天大！”  
“什么？！”Steve瞪大眼睛，似乎不敢相信自己听到的话。“你是在无理取闹，年轻人。我才不管它是什么东西，你必须保证，写下来！保证你再也不会穿着它出去乱来！”  
“你凭什么管我！”Tony的眼圈突然红了。“你有什么资格让我保证！”  
“只要我还没死，我就有这个资格！我是你的教父！”Steve气得面红耳赤。一想到Tony刚刚从那么高的地方摔下来，他就后怕。那东西看起来能飞，但Tony不能这样对他，绝对不行！假如刚刚出了一点偏差，那么现在在他面前的很可能就是Tony的尸体！光是想想他就已经遍体生寒。  
Tony闻言，突然不吵了，而是丢开冰袋，倒退两步坐在一旁的椅子上，无力地垂下头：“是啊是啊，我知道，你是我的教父。”  
一股不祥的预感从Steve心中升起，他这才意识到自己刚才一气之下都说了什么。他向前两步，想走到Tony身边：“Tony，我——”  
“别！”Tony叫道，迫使Steve停下了向他而来的脚步。“就是，别。我累了，要去休息。Jarvis，通知Happy过来一趟，请他把Mr.Rogers送回去。”  
“Mr.Rogers？”Steve心痛如绞。  
Tony没再看他，而是上楼去了。

“没错，Tony，我在迪士尼音乐厅。”电话那头背景嘈杂，Pepper不得不抬高声音。“我们都在！”  
“‘我们’是什么意思？”Tony问着，眼睛却目不转睛地盯着屏幕上Mark3的涂装。“金色会不会太炫了一点？”  
“什么？”Pepper环顾四周，没看见什么金色的东西。  
“没什么。‘我们’？”  
“我，Obadiah，Rhodey还有Steve。”  
“Steve？！”Tony从椅子上一跃而起。“Steve被邀请了，却没邀请我？！电视上说Tony Stark会第三次给基金颁奖，可我本人连个通知都没接到！这个基金的名字我甚至是第一次听说！”  
“一向都是Obadiah替你颁奖的，Tony。”Pepper安抚他。“常有的事。他们当然会邀请美国队长，这样的慈善晚会早就成社会名流的聚集地了，邀请Steve对公司有正面的影响。”  
“我现在就过去，帮我盯着Steve。”Tony几下敲定了Mark3的金红老爷车配色，转头向楼上走去。“不用等我回来了Jarvis。”  
他其实有点后悔自己那天对Steve的态度，但这也不能全怪他！谁让Steve口不择言，专挑他的痛处来戳。  
“不用盯着Steve，他没跟现场的女孩子们在一起。”Pepper犹豫着。  
“哼。”Tony从鼻腔里发出一声。“他当然不敢。”  
“不是……他自己带了女伴来。”  
Tony呼吸一滞，耳鸣了一下，感觉一只手从喉管伸了进去，攥紧了他的五脏六腑，把它们都拧成一团。过了一小会儿他才又开口：“Pepper，打电话叫点女孩子来。告诉她们我一会就到。”  
“Tony……”  
“就这么办，多叫点超模。我这就来。”

  
Steve觉得自己再多在这里呆一秒就要窒息了。他不怎么习惯应付这种场合，但一听Tony要来颁奖，Steve还是立马就答应了邀请。请柬上说，每个人都可以携带一名女伴出席，可致电给他的工作人员称，为了体现美国队长的亲和力，他要在晚会上领舞，所以请他务必要携女伴出席，不然他们将会给他指定女伴。  
……他想来想去，与其跟一位陌生的女士领舞，到时候尴尬，倒不如请Sharon帮个忙，作为交换，Steve答应以后会请她吃顿晚餐，并且商量好了，跳完舞，他们就不必绑定在一起，如有需要可以自由行动。  
Sharon知道Steve不喜欢自己，但她就是无论如何不能甘心。她坚信自己的魅力没有问题，能和Steve一起度过一个这样的夜晚，她肯定两人的关系会更进一步。于是Sharon欣然答应了，并且打定主意领舞结束也要继续和Steve呆在一起，绝不让晚会上那些女人插在他们中间。先来后到，没道理把机会拱手让人。  
Steve当然不想这样，跳完舞后Sharon一直缠着他说话，出于礼貌他无法不理会，但更让他不开心的是，本应该在晚会开始前为基金会颁奖的Tony根本就没有出现！  
他因为没有看到Tony而心烦意乱，一整晚都心不在焉，领舞的时候还踩了Sharon的脚。直到晚会进行到一半，音乐厅门口才突然传来一阵骚乱，其中夹杂着尖叫和呼喊。  
而那个让他心神不定了整整一晚上的人，却在一群腰细腿长的女孩的簇拥下众星捧月般极为高调地走了进来。他看到Tony左右各拥着一个女孩，一边谈笑风生，一边轻而易举地收获了全场所有人的注目。而Tony在经过Steve身边的时候，甚至没有看他一眼，而是偏过头去亲吻左臂中环抱着的金发女孩的脸颊，一吻之后又贴在女孩耳边说着什么，把她逗得咯咯直笑。  
Steve感到那笑声就像一柄尖利的匕首，划开了他的胸口，把那颗疼痛不止的心脏整个剖了出来。  
和Steve完全相反，Tony太适合这种场合了，无论他出现在哪里，都是全场的焦点。  
其实Tony打从一进来就看见Steve了，没办法，穿西装的美国队长在人群中实在太过耀眼，他金色的头发在灯下闪着神圣的光，深海一般的眼睛让人看上一眼就再难移开视线。可Tony的余光还是瞟到了依偎在他身侧的那个女人——那是个很性感的女人，穿着漂亮的晚礼服，妆容精致，笑容甜美，看起来自信又美丽，是会讨所有男人喜欢的那一类女性。是Steve的女伴。  
只要一想到Steve亲口邀请她来做他的女伴，早早地等在她家门外为她戴上胸针，Tony就觉得自己嫉妒得发狂。与此同时，那种莫名的、独属于Tony Stark的自厌情绪又一次把他整个包围，在他心中扯着嗓子用尖细的声音嘲笑他的一厢情愿：看啊，这才是应该站在Steve身边的女人，他值得拥有比你更好的，她可以给他一个家，几个可爱的孩子，你只能带给他永无止境的麻烦。Steve当然会拒绝你、选择她，任何人都会这样做，你会永远都是孤身一人！  
在他出神的时候，左臂弯中的那个金发超模捏了捏他的手臂，Tony很快回过神。尽管脸色苍白，心中酸涩，他还是很快调整过来，分出一部分精神，挂上面具，像“Tony Stark”那样讲了个其实不怎么好笑却带点调情意味的笑话，那超模果然被他逗得娇笑起来。  
一直笑着的Tony却兴趣缺缺，开始暗骂自己居然会做出来参加慈善晚会这种蠢事。这该死的、无聊的晚会，跟Steve和他的女伴共处一室简直让Tony难以呼吸。他开始疯狂期望时间能过得快一点，再待一会儿，他就可以飞奔着离开这里，把自己关进工作间等到地老天荒再出来。  
而又过了一会儿，他决定破罐子破摔，反正Steve已经有女伴了，那么他当然也可以跟在场的每一位女孩调情——他这么想，就立刻这么做了，甚至还搂着Pepper跳了一支舞。女助理今天做了头发化了妆，穿着一身蓝色露背的高定礼服，简直像是换了一个人。  
“你今晚真美。”Tony衷心地说。  
“谢谢。”Pepper笑了。“开心点，这么多女孩，你想要哪个都可以。开心点，好吗？”  
“当然。”Tony也扯出一个笑，和身边的Rhodey交换了舞伴。  
一舞毕，女孩们又都聚了过来，围着Tony坐在吧台旁边。她们给Tony敬酒，Tony每一杯都会喝，来者不拒，有几个大胆的女孩走过来亲吻年轻的总裁，甚至有一个笑着吻上了他的嘴唇。  
Tony没有推开她们，他觉得自己有些微醺，这样很好，很快他就能喝醉，然后摆脱这糟糕的一切。  
世界突然一阵天旋地转，Tony只当自己已经醉了，等到反应过来，他却发现自己正被一个人抱在怀里。抱着他的手臂收拢得很紧，箍得他有些疼。  
“抱歉，女士们。我恐怕Tony不能再陪你们一起玩了。”那个人说道，声音很清冷，不大，口吻却不容置喙。他撂下这一句话，就把Tony从吧台的圆凳上拽了起来，一路拖拽着他，在众目睽睽之下离开了正厅。  
“你干什么！”Tony有些恼，突然就一步也不想动了。他用力去甩手腕上抓着自己的那只手，故意和对方对抗似的半蹲下身。“放开！”  
Steve没说话，当然也没放开。见Tony这样，直接把人自下而上扛在肩上，轻轻松松就继续往前走，任Tony在他身上拳打脚踢，哼也不哼一声。  
“操你的Rogers！”Tony叫着。  
“好啊！”Steve的声音里透着不易察觉的阴狠。  
Tony愣了，但很快回神，又是一阵更重的拳脚。边打边委屈地大喊：“你还生气？你凭什么生气？！是你不要我！你才是离开的那个！你还……你还带舞伴来参加我办的慈善晚会！！你别太过分！”  
Steve被他的委屈弄得心全软了，没再多想就把人从肩上揽下，打横抱在怀里。脚步却没停，一直往地下停车场走去。Tony刚刚喝了好几杯酒，神智还算清醒，却被Steve闹得越来越委屈，情绪在酒精的催化下几乎控制不住，靠在Steve胸口就哭了出来。他没哭出声，Steve却察觉到自己胸口处湿了一片，低下头来看他。Tony本人其实没想哭，但是喝了酒无力克制，感觉自己在Steve面前丢了天大的人，越想越气，直接一口咬在Steve心口的位置。  
Steve痛得吸了口气，脚步都顿了顿。他瞪着怀里胡作非为的小混蛋，心中却一片温存，感情几乎要满溢出来，忍不住低头吻在Tony的发顶。Tony愣住，缓缓抬起头，对上那双蓝色的眼睛。Steve被Tony用还带着蒙蒙水汽的大眼睛这么一看，差点没等走到车前就把持不住。  
他本来只是见不得Tony被那么多女孩围着，想把他带回家——带回家锁起来只给他一个人看——没想做什么，至少不是在停车场。可谁让Tony刚才咬了他一口，Steve承认自己的性癖很奇怪，或者说，Tony就是他的性癖。Tony对他有着无与伦比的强大吸引力，不用说话，就算只是叫他的名字，都能让Steve硬得发疼。  
而当Steve站在Tony车前的时候，简直想给自己一拳，他早该想到的，Tony怎么可能乖乖开一辆正常的车！他看着那辆敞篷跑车欲哭无泪，怀里的Tony却已经开始坏心眼地扯他的领带，解开他胸前的衬衣扣子，灵巧的手钻了进去，在Steve的胸肌上为所欲为。他看到自己的跑车，甚至在Steve怀里微直起身，在可怜的美国道德标杆耳边舔弄吹气，顺便调笑道：“怎么办呢，嗯？”  
上扬的尾音勾得Steve几乎要不管不顾地把他按到敞篷跑车的车座上。但道德标杆还是忍住了，他把Tony抱得低了些，隔着几层布料将自己已经灼热起来的阴茎抵在对方柔软又丰满的屁股上，狠狠往上一顶。  
这下轮到Tony把持不住了，他伸手揪住Steve的衣领，把美国意志的象征拉向自己，猛地吻了上去，力道之大几乎咬破了Steve的嘴唇。边吻边模糊不清地说：“Happy送Pepper来的……”  
Steve吻着他，用四倍视力分神一扫，果然看见Happy常开的那辆劳斯莱斯就停在十几米外。他改抱住Tony的腰臀，把人半举起来，两人一边纠缠，一边向劳斯拉斯大步走去。还没走到车边，Tony就撕坏了Steve的衬衣。  
Happy一直等在车边，以防Tony喝了酒无法自己开车，谁知远远地就看见自家老板被抱着走过来，两人几乎已经控制不住要直接开始了。作为一个合格的司机，他尽量淡定地早早打开后排车门，升起隔板，告诉自己你可以的Happy，什么场面是你没见过的！接下来他看清了抱着老板的人。  
这种场面Happy确实没有经历过。耶稣啊！和老板像两只兽类一样拥吻撕扯在一起的那个人是美国队长！  
一钻进车里关上车门，Tony就喘息着问：“这都是你在哪儿学的？上次我就想问。这些技术你是在谁身上实践的，Rogers？”  
Steve坐在宽敞的皮质后座上，笑得有些腼腆，不好意思地说：“是你，Tony……我是说，在梦里……”  
Tony的眼睛亮了。他挣开Steve的怀抱，跪在他身前的地毯上，贪婪地上下打量着美国队长下身那高高鼓起的一团：“那么，你都梦见过什么，Steve？梦里的我有像这样做吗？”  
他跪在Steve两腿之间，隔着西裤吻上了他早已硬得不像话的老二，轻轻咬了一口。Steve抖了一下，Tony笑着扶住对方肌肉坚实的大腿，张开嘴去咬开西裤裆口的纽扣，艰难地用牙齿咬住阻隔在他们之中的拉链。拉链很快被拉下，露出西裤下的白色内裤，那薄薄的布料早被Steve阴茎前端渗出的前液打湿，贴在那根只属于美国队长的无比粗长的老二上，勾勒出令人难忘的形状。Tony又一次吻了上去，伸出舌头来把那块布舔得更湿。  
Steve再也忍不住了，他伸手彻底扯开西裤，连同内裤一起褪到了腿根，硬挺地阴茎一下子被解放出来，拍在Tony脸上，留下一个淫靡的红印。  
“含住它。”Steve哑着嗓子命令道。  
“遵命，长官。”Tony笑得异常勾人，殷红着眼角听话地把Steve硕大的龟头含进了嘴里。口腔一下被粗大的老二填满，他不得不尽可能地张大嘴巴，以求吞得更深。Steve却等不及，按着Tony的后脑，把老二捅进他喉咙深处，模拟着性交的样子缓慢地抽插，在Tony的吞咽中汲取极致的快感。直到Tony被撑大的下颚都感觉到酸楚，Steve才从他口中慢慢拔出了已经足够湿润的阴茎。他抹掉Tony唇角拖出的银丝，把人从地毯上拉进怀里抱紧，一边继续吻着Tony，一边把Tony脱得一丝不挂，伸出手去按上了他身下那个紧致的穴口。  
Steve的手指在穴口的括约肌上一圈一圈地打转。他想给Tony扩张，却想起身边并没有润滑剂，于是又把手伸上来，捅进Tony口中。  
Tony依旧听话地用温热的舌头卷起Steve的手指，细细地舔弄着，舔得Steve心里痒痒的，那痒无论如何也挥之不去，好像深深地刻在了心底。Steve刚要动作，却见Tony从他怀中挣了出来，趴跪在旁边的座椅上，背对着他俯下身，屁股高高地抬起。Tony自己伸出手指，轻而易举地塞进了那个Steve还未来得及进入的地方，转过头眯着眼看他：“你看。”  
Steve凑过去，见穴口艳红一片，似乎很湿润，泛着水光。他低头吻在Tony的臀瓣上，又不轻不重地咬了一口：“你做了扩张？为什么？”  
“反正不是为了你。”Tony翻着白眼，没好气地说。谁知下一秒就被美国队长那根超级星条旗老二捅了个对穿，即便是早早做过扩张，这一下还是捅得他尖叫出声。后穴猝不及防被整个填满的感觉太过震撼，让Tony除了喘息再也想不起来其他任何事。细碎又强烈的快感一波一波向他袭来，仿佛大风过境，把他卷在其中，眼前闪过阵阵白光，他闭上眼睛，好像那是他唯一能看到的光亮。  
Steve咬紧牙，等自己和Tony适应片刻，才大开大合地律动起来。他扶着Tony的胯骨，把他压在放倒的皮质座椅上，使劲顶弄着，不停变换挺入的姿势，寻找着那个能带给他们两人极乐的部位。Tony被这不停地冲撞击得几乎溃不成军，他的脸紧贴在几乎放平的椅背上，屁股却被Steve把成了一个极限的高度，只能被迫承受着对方的撞击。  
“为了谁，Tony？”Steve俯下身，胸膛贴紧Tony光洁的后背，在他耳边温柔却又发狠地问着。“为了谁？除了我，你还让其他人这样操过你吗？还有谁看过这里，嗯？”他的手指抚上Tony被撑得大开的括约肌，抚上两人相连的部位，又在对方的鼠蹊部轻轻划过，引起身下的人一阵颤栗。  
Tony咬着下唇没有说话，却在被Steve操过某个隐秘的位置时忍不住叫出声来。  
“这儿？”Steve笑了，毫不留情地之后的每一下都恰好撞在那个地方，Tony大声尖叫，声音中夹杂着甜腻与破碎的呻吟。  
“说话！”Steve突然厉声道。  
“没有！”Tony下意识地叫着。“没有其他人……只有你……啊！！”  
“乖孩子。”Steve满意地吻上他欣长的后颈，随后把人翻抱起来，自己坐在座椅上，把Tony抱在身前，自下而上又一次狠狠地一捅到底，直操进Tony身体的最深处。被粗长的阴茎再次擦过前列腺时，Tony抑制不住哭喊出声：“Steve……！呜……”  
Steve早就操红了眼，面对面见他被自己干的哭了出来，哪里还有半分理智在！托着Tony的屁股把人抱到半空，几乎高到阴茎都要抽出体外，又突然松开手。没了倚靠的Tony在惯性的作用下重新跌回Steve身上，直接被操到了前所未有的深度，伏在Steve胸前哭叫着在没有任何外力干涉的情况下射了出来。  
高潮使得肛穴被Tony下意识地收紧，Steve感觉自己几乎要被这个持续高热的地方生生夹断在里面，爽得倒吸了几口气，拼命克制才没有和Tony一起射出来，他克制了几秒，又开始像是不知疲倦一般向上挺动。刚经历过高潮的身体极度敏感，在这时被连续不断地撞击前列腺让Tony的阴茎几乎没有经历不应期就再一次迅速地硬了。  
但很快，Steve的注意力就被某个发着光的部位吸引——Tony原本光滑平整的胸口，此刻被某个美丽又怪异的机械装置取代，那东西深嵌在他的心口处，在光线并不太充足的车厢里发出莹蓝的亮光。Steve愣住了：“这是……什么？”  
Tony又是一阵轻颤与瑟缩，不知是不是因为心虚的缘故。他转过头去不看身上那人，不怎么情愿的说：“做爱期间不回复无关问题。”随后为了让Steve明白现下顶天的要紧事到底是什么，他还故意开始有规律地收缩穴口：“怎么，你不行了吗Steve？要不换我来——Jesus！！！”  
Steve对他逃避的态度十分不满，但也没有再为难他，他们来日方长。于是，在听到爱人的挑衅后，他只是默默地加大了抽插操干的力道。  
“操你……Rogers！啊……”Tony仰起头，眉峰紧皱，攀在Steve背上的手指收紧，在他的背部抓出足以令人看上一眼就红着脸别开视线的长长的红色抓痕。  
“什么？”Steve不满自己所听到的，抓过那双不安分的手来紧紧的握在手心，又一口轻咬上怀中人的喉结。  
“操你的……啊啊！不要！Steve，太快，太快了！哈啊……”  
“再说一遍。”Steve发狠地操着他，咬牙切齿地又说。本来正拼命动作着，却毫无预兆地突然停了，将仍旧肿胀的老二抽出Tony的身体。  
“不……”Tony圆挺的屁股下意识地追着Steve，往那根阴茎上送，却被Steve制住。身下突如其来地空虚感让他感到恐慌，不得不睁开眼朦朦胧胧地看向Steve。  
“再说一遍，Tony。”  
Tony的嘴巴向下一撇，委屈地几乎又要哭出来，却也没有办法，只得红着脸叫道：“操我……呜……不要出去……”  
“要什么操你，嗯？”Steve把阴茎抵在穴口外打转，却不进去，而是继续耐着性子问道。“Tony喜欢被操，是么？告诉我，说你喜欢！你爱死这个了，是不是？”  
“你——！”Tony气急，张开嘴巴咬住Steve的肩膀，直咬到有血腥味渗出来才松口，Steve抚着他的头发，忍着没有出声。  
Tony呜咽着闹够了，才打起精神贴着Steve的耳朵、压着嗓子魅惑地说：“操我……Steve叔叔。用你的老二操我……Tony喜欢被Steve叔叔的老二操——啊啊！”  
那条没有牵系、漂泊在欲望之海上的小船终于被不停拍打的海浪掀翻，整个沉沦进深海之中。  
Steve闻言眼神暗下来，没再言语，按着Tony就再次直接干了进去。他终于在听到那句“Steve叔叔”的时候明白了Tony对自己全部的影响力，他肯定自己愿意为Tony去做任何事，从把他操晕过去到为他去死。  
当然，眼下还是前者更加重要。Steve抱着Tony又冲刺般抽插了几十下，终于低吼着和爱人一起攀上了极乐的顶峰。等他后知后觉地想起自己似乎没戴套的时候，他已经把Tony的后穴整个射满了，而Tony——似乎是为了证实Steve的忠心——第二次高潮之后真的在Steve怀中晕了过去。  
Steve抱紧Tony，闭上眼睛享受了一会儿高潮之后的温存，神智才渐渐回返。他低下头看着怀里的人，嘴角开始无法控制地上扬：“我爱你，Tony。”他低声说着，一如既往的不善言辞，只是再次吻在Tony的发顶，反反复复的重复着。“我爱你。”

  
过度的欢爱和连续几天高强度的研究工作让Tony直接睡着了，Happy发动车子把他们送回家，一路上Steve一直抱着Tony，自始至终都没有松开手，就连Steve抱着他坐进浴缸清洗，他也只是在睡梦中哼了两声。直到有些水溅到了Tony的脸颊上，他才突然不安地扭动起来，脸色瞬间变得极其苍白，毫无血色，呼吸也开始急促，手在虚空中胡乱抓着，似乎在寻找着什么着落。  
Steve不知道他梦到了什么，但见他这样，也猜到七七八八，多半是之前被绑架的缘故。他心疼得不知怎么才好，恨不得立刻找出绑架Tony的那群人，把Tony受得那些苦十倍百倍的奉还在他们身上。但此刻他只能更紧地抱住怀里的人，握住Tony仍在不停抓握的手，温热的嘴唇贴上Tony煞白的面颊，又凑到他耳边轻声说：“嘘……没事了，Tony。你回来了，没事了。我是Steve，我和你在一起。”  
他就这么不停说着，安慰着深陷在梦魇之中的那个人，直到Tony慢慢安静下来，呼吸均匀地在Steve怀里又一次熟睡过去。  
第二天一早Steve醒来的时候发现怀里空了，慌乱瞬间击中了他，迫使他清醒过来。昨晚他们好像只是又一次做了爱，可他还没来得及跟Tony倾诉心意，Tony就睡着了。他害怕Tony以为这次也和上次一样……  
“Jarvis？Tony在哪？”Steve抓过床尾的浴巾裹在身上，边问边拉开门冲了出去。  
“早上好，Mr.Rogers，现在是早上7点32分，马里布的气温是华氏80度，天气晴。海浪的高度在肩部到腰部之间，适合冲——”  
“Mute。”Steve扶额。看样子Jarvis被Tony警告过了不允许回答他的那个问题，只能答非所问地开始做天气预报。  
“您没有权限使我噤声，Mr.Rogers，只有sir本人才可以……”Jarvis的声音中竟然有一丝不易察觉的委屈。  
“……”Steve叹了口气，以他能做到的最快速度冲到工作间门外，然后生平头一次被拦在了玻璃门外面。  
“Jarvis，开门。”他深吸一口气。  
“错误。您没有进入此区域的权限。”  
“……Tony！”Steve生气地拍了一下玻璃门。“哦得了，别这样！”  
Tony背对着他，穿着他的衬衣在工作台前晃动，工作间里的音乐声震耳欲聋，他当然没听见Steve的叫喊。Steve的衬衣对他来说太过宽大，几乎能当睡衣，所以他下半身根本什么也没穿，衬衣的长度刚刚盖过屁股，两条光滑白皙的长腿暴露在空气中，随着音乐轻轻摇晃着，晃得Steve双眼发直。  
“Jarvis，关上音乐。”至少这点权限他还是有的吧？  
这次Jarvis马上就照做了，看样子管家本人也觉得这声音实在太过聒噪。  
工作间里Tony的动作顿住了，挥舞着手中的扳手猛地回过身，瞪着Steve：“嘿！你凭什么关我的音乐！”  
“把门打开，Tony。”Steve抱肩，一脸不赞成。“做个乖孩子。”  
“我从来就不是！如果你想要个乖的，我看昨天你带去的那个姑娘不错！你猜怎么着，你为什么不去找她呢！等在她家门口让她去给你开这个破门！”  
“我也没指望你是！”Steve跟他隔着门吼着，不得不提高声音才能让双方听得出这是在吵架。“放我进去我可以把一切都解释清楚！你想听什么，Tony？想听听Sharon的事吗？！哦，那你可得先把昨天那群超模的名字都挨个背出来！”  
“我他妈的什么也不想听——！！”Tony丢开扳手，结果失手了，扳手重重地砸在他的右脚上，疼得他不得不蹲在地上。  
“Tony！”Steve急得几乎要撞门，决定不再陪这个不省心的男孩继续玩下去了。“Jarvis，开门！”  
“Sir今早取消了您在工作间的进出权限——”  
“那就启动我和Tony同等的最高权限覆盖他的这条指令！”  
Jarvis审时度势地打开了门。Steve冲进去，把Tony从地板上抱起来，直接抱到一楼客厅的沙发上，让他把脚翘在自己腿上，俯下身去仔细查看。被砸到的地方是小指，已经肿了起来，Steve一边轻轻地对着红肿的部位吹气，一边埋怨着Tony：“你什么时候能让我省点心！”  
“下辈子。”Tony哼哼着。  
Steve无可奈何地看着他，把Tony的脚放下，又把人从沙发上换了个边，抱进怀里，小心翼翼地避开了伤处，却又紧紧箍着Tony，不许他挣扎：“Sharon是——”  
“我不听我不听！”Tony大喊，然后叫喊声很快就被Steve用一个深吻封在口中。等吻到Tony有些缺氧脱力，再也没有力气胡闹，才松开他，继续刚才的话，且尽量一口气说完：“Sharon是我的同事，是你们公司说我必须要带个女伴来领舞不然就给我指定女伴。”  
“……”Tony闷着头不说话。  
“我爱你，Tony。”Steve深呼吸。“可你还太年轻，你还不到二十岁。我当然希望得到你的爱，从我发觉自己爱上你开始，每一天都在希望能得到回应。你可以爱我，但你至少要拥有能够独立清楚思考的权利，而不是因为什么……雏鸟情结。我不想等你完全成熟之后，后悔自己因为太年轻而做了错误的决定，因为我是不会放手的。一旦我发现你是真的也爱我，我这辈子都不会放开你……我不想你后悔，我——”  
“去你的雏鸟情结。”Tony闷闷地说。“要是你现在只想跟我说这个，就滚出我的房子。”  
“不……”Steve低下头，扳过Tony的脸颊，迫使他跟自己对视。“之前那半个月……你失踪的那段时间。我想了很多。我想，也许一直畏首畏尾有所顾忌的人是我。我太怕伤害你，没想到恰好是这样伤你最深。我想——”  
“你最好赶快想清楚，Rogers。”Tony打断他，像个小混蛋应有的那样不讲道理，仗着有人宠爱可以为所欲为。“我不想听这些，直接跳到最后。”  
Steve低声笑了，抵住他的前额：“我想，我们有一辈子的时间来彼此适应。我相信自己，也相信你。当你爱上的人是个Stark，挑战无处不在，对吗？我再也无法忍受离开你，我受够了。”  
Tony听完，红着耳朵，装作不情不愿地吻了一下Steve的唇角。  
“你没什么要跟我说的吗？”Steve回吻他。“超模名单？”  
“Steve Rogers，Steve Rogers，Steve Rogers，Steve Rogers，Steve Rogers，Steve Rogers，Steve Rogers，Steve Rogers，Steve Rogers……”Tony一本正经地“背”着，直到Steve再次用嘴打断他。  
“这里？”Steve用手指在Tony胸口勾勒着那个机械装置的形状。“别想再糊弄过去。”  
“好吧……就是个维生装置。”Tony大大方方地扯开衬衣衣领，露出那个圆形的反应堆。“方舟电弧反应堆，和Stark工业里的那个大的一样，只是缩小版。我在被绑架前经历了……呃，爆炸。弹片离心脏太近，并且会顺着血液慢慢流进心脏。这个反应堆是阻止弹片进入心脏的维生装置。”  
“弹片？！”Steve的眼眶红了起来，这次是气的。“我发誓一定会找到那群混蛋，把他们全部——”  
“你记恨的样子可真性感，亲爱的。”Tony满不在乎地合上衣襟。“但不用，因为我会找到那群混蛋，把他们全部揍扁，再交给FBI，CIA……或者随便什么管这件事的组织。美国队长负责拯救世界，这些小事不用担心。”  
“你也是我的责任。”Steve依然阴沉着脸。  
“嘿！大兵，别这么严肃。我活得好好的，比之前还要好。”Tony朝他眨眨眼，在他怀里不怎么安分地扭动着身体。“我穿成这样坐在你怀里，你为什么还要提其他人？在一起第一天你就对我硬不起来了吗？”  
Steve脸色稍稍缓和，再次和他交换一个深吻。  
“一切都会好起来的，好吗？”Tony揽住他的脖颈。“我和这个世界都爱你。”


End file.
